


Change Our Beginning

by Dominam_Mortis



Series: Fast & Furious [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, Furious 7 (2015), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Brian, BAMF Dom, Brian Is A Cutey, Brian Still Becomes A Cop, Bullying, Dom Is Protective, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominam_Mortis/pseuds/Dominam_Mortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast & Furious AU where Brian, as a teen, moves to LA and makes some new friends.</p><p>This follows Brian through life, from teen to adult.</p><p>Brian still becomes a cop, and Dom still becomes a criminal.<br/>How will they get through this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry about this, it's a spur of the moment thing seeing as I was struggling with school xD
> 
> I actually have just realised this vaguely resembles Justified, the whole Boyd and Raylan being friends then one leaving and returning as a cop. Not intentional I swear!
> 
> By the way this is just a short taster chapter to see whether it actually is of interest to anyone ( probably will write it whether it is or not haha )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"You can not change the people around you, but you can change the people you choose to be around."  
― Anonymous

 

Brian was out of his comfort zone.

He'd lived in Barstow, California up till now. Barstow was dry, barren and reasonably warm.   
He was still in California but 114.6 miles made a huge difference. Barstow to Los Angeles. Los Angeles was practically polar opposite, it was busy, warm and actually had the possibility of rain.

He'd just moved to Echo Park with his mother, having been expelled she'd taken it as a sign they needed to move. Deep down he'd known it was better for his education too as he was getting high grades but needed just that little bit more.  
So he'd understood and hadn't complained about moving, leaving his life behind, where he'd grown up. It's not that Brian had no friends in Barstow, he had a few, Rome being his inseperable buddy but he knew it was right.

They'd moved to 712 N. East Kensington Road, a friendly looking place where they'd been greated with pies and trifles that he'd had to eat alone, his mother having been out working instead. 

Fortunately they'd moved during of the holiday, his mom hoping he'd go out and socialize, make friends.

He hadn't.

So after spending two weeks at home she'd forced him to go do the shopping "enjoy the fresh air" she'd said.

As he'd walked to the small shop a few blocks away he'd repeated his shopping list over and over again in his mind, remembering ever item.

He'd quickly bought everything he needed and left, having taken a little too long reading a car magazine thoroughly as he didn't have to money to buy it.

Exiting with his eggs, milk, ketchup and salt he wandered back the way he came.

Turning round the corner of his road he suddenly had his feet knocked out from under him. Crashing to the ground he managed to not fall on the box of eggs, though he doubted they were all intact. Grumbling at his clumsiness he sat up, brushing off his now scuffed knees. It was then he finally heard the giggles and laughs behind him.   
Looking back he saw a group of boys, maybe a year older than him, grinning at him and he knew he was screwed.

Bullying hadn't been an uncommon occurance back in Barstow, infact he had been a magnet for it. His dirty blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes had brought him a lot of attention, wanted and unwanted.   
The one deciding factor was he now was alone, no Rome here to save his unfortunate ass.

As they got closer he stood up, damn if he hated his height. He was a skinny, short and innocent looking teen, a perfect target for bullies.

They closed in on him, circling him.

The tall boy, who he assumed was the ringleader stepped forward, into Brian's face.

"I'm guessing you're new around here blue eyes?"

How original. The temptation to roll said eyes was unbelievable, could bullies get more predictable? That whole tough guy act was irritating.

He simply responded: "Yes"

The smirk grew on the guys face. "Well for your information: I'm in charge."

"Is that all?" Damn. He'd let that slip.

The tough guy's smirk suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a angry look. "No." Then he punched him.

Well, he should have expected that he supposed. Being snarky around a guy with a serious superiority complex was not clever. 

He took the right hook, readying himself for another. This time he dodged the enraged blow and punched the boy in the diaphragm, causing the boy to wheeze and double over. As he dropped Brian readied for the others. As another two boys stepped forward he fought with them, knocking the legs out from one before upper cutting the other.

He was lucky. Though it looked skilled he was purely going off what he'd seen in movies and soon found he was in a bad situation again. He'd managed to temporarily take their leader and two goons out but there was still 4 more assholes left and he was just a skinny kid.

They pounced.

He was punched before being pushed over and kicked furiously, he was going to be black and blue if they didn't stop soon.  
Just as he thought he might pass a shout cut through the air, making the boys above him freeze and help up their pals before retreating a few feet back. 

Another boy had appeared, he was different than the bully from earlier. He had a gravity to him, the way he just oozed power from his causual stance. He'd have thought him older than all of them, though only in mind, the way he seemed to make the bullies cower in fear. 

As he looked at the older boy he noted the defined muscles and naturally tanned skin. When he talked he had a slightly deeper and gravelly voice, clearly he was just edging on puberty.

Brian decided it was safe to sit up. That he decided was a mistake when his ribs and chest were suddenly hot with pain and he let out a moan before he could stop it. The pained sound drew the attention of the boy above him whose expression went from casual to controlled anger as he pointed a intimidating finger at the still coughing ringleader. "Leave" was what he gritted out at him, causing them all to flee.

As he looked back to the boy he suddenly realized he wasn't alone, there were three guys and one girl with him.   
All of a sudden he was worried for his own safety. It must have shown as the leader's face softened as he stepped closer and held out a hand to help him up.

Brian took the hand, attempting to return the strong grip to show he wasn't some weak kid, a damsel in distress.

From the slight raise of an eyebrow he guessed he got his point across.

Smiling slightly he gave him a thankful nod. Before he could turn to retrieve his shopping he found the plain blue bag being held out to him. Seeing that the girl was giving it to him he decided using his vocal chords may be a good idea. "Thank you."

At her nod he took the bag and was about to leave to head home when a hand gently touched his arm.

Looking again at the tanned boy he wondered if he'd missed something.

He waited to be told something, maybe get threatened into paying for protection or something before he was released with a shake of the boys head.

Taking that as his cue to leave he said one more 'thank you' before retreating back to his house.

Well that was interesting, he thought.

 

As he got in he noticed his mom was already in bed, clearly tired from her shift at work. 

Putting his shopping in its place he double checked the eggs, thanking his lucky stars that none were broken. 

Once he was done he checked the time, 7:23. 

He had awhile before bed so he got out a book he'd been assigned to read for his English class.

Somehow he got so involved in the book he ended up reading till 9:51 and having to rush to get ready for bed.

As he got into bed he saw the date on his calender and suddenly felt a tightening in his chest, though it wasn't due to his injury. School started in 3 days. He needed to make some friends.

With that thought he gingerly lay down and pulled the covers over him before finding a relatively comfortable position and closing his eyes.

As he went to sleep he couldn't get the image of a tough looking boy, with naturally tanned skin out of his mind.


	2. What Am I To Do About You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm slacking so badly!!  
> I'm desperately trying to find time to update all my fics but school is just so overwhelming and my horse is filling up the other time  
> I have just broken up for half term so will be writing as much as I can
> 
> This is not the best chapter ever but I needed to move the story on and keep you guys happy so it was a tad rushed, sorry!

"There is a magnet in your heart that will attract true friends. That magnet is unselfishness, thinking of others first; when you learn to live for others, they will live for you."   
– Paramahansa Yogananda

 

Mondays sucked.  
Well, all mornings suck, but especially Mondays.  
The particular Monday was Brian's first day of school. 

He was still a little stiff in his movement due to the beating he'd sustained but thankfully he hadn't bruised too badly. They were still ugly purple circles that occasionally made inhaling difficult but unless he had gym class today it wouldn't be too bad.

Once he'd woken up, gotten changed into his new clothes his mom had bought and had breakfast he left for school. It wasn't too far from home so he was going to walk to school.

As he walked he stuck his earphones in, listening to the playlist on his phone.

It didn't take more than 25 minutes to get to school and soon after he arrived the bell rung, signalling for him to go to his class.

A few hours later he finally had lunch break. He'd been relieved when he was let out, his stomach on the verge roaring with hunger. As he sat on a lone bench, near the edge of the playground, he munched on his ham and cheese sandwich. 

When he finally got round to finishing he felt a tingle at the back of his neck, telling him someone was behind him, watching him. It was a familiar feeling he'd gotten use to in Barstow, tough kids wanting to pick on him, starting off with lurking. 

Deciding he might as well get this over now he turned round and started to regret it, seeing his attacker from Thursday. He groaned. 

Why did this always seem to happen to him? 

The tough guy walked toward him, so he stood up, ready to defend himself again, when he suddenly stopped, muttered something to the rest of his 'crew' and went off to the cafe instead. Brian blinked in confusion before turning round to see a familiar looking tanned boy. He sighed heavily before sinking back down onto the bench.

The bench creaked slightly as he was joined on it by the guy who'd saved his ass, twice.

"You never run away from a fight, do you?" Said the slightly gruff voice.

"Never have, never will." He said flatly before turning to grab his lunchbox and bag to leave.

"I like that." The boy replied, making Brian reconsider leaving, maybe he wanted to be his friend?

Looking at him he was surprised to be greeted by a white toothed smile. 

He left his bag and lunchbox, instead hurriedly searching his brain for a reply.

"Well you'd be the first." That seemed okay to him.

An eyebrow quirked. Clearly the boy was thinking too. Suddenly he was holding out a hand, though this time it was for a greeting. "Dom. Dom Toretto" 

He responded with a smile and a firm handshake. "Brian O'Conner." 

The boy- Dom - gave him a look before letting go. "You have quite a firm grip for a punk like you."

Brian raised an eyebrow this time. "A punk like me? What's that s'pose to imply?" 

"Well you're the only dumb ass here to even think about fighting a guy like that when you've got no friends."

"I'm new."

"We noticed."

Brian looked at the group who were hanging around again, the girl popping bubblegum and looking terrifying, the small twitchy guy with the beanie, the relaxed dude and then the tall intimidating scowly one.

He felt intimidated so he stood up, this time grabbing his bag with the intention of actually leaving.

"If you're so observant then you would have noticed the time dude." He smirked before leaving.

His arm was caught in Dom's grip, stopping him.

Looking at him he saw that same looking from the other night. "Look, man, if they give you any more trouble, come to us. Ok?"

Brian was a little concerned by the guy's interest in him. 

He had trust issues. The only person he'd really trusted, let him know him, get past that cool exterior was Rome.   
When he was with Rome he was easy to be around, humorous, fun, easygoing and had a tendency to really talk and act like a punk. 

This guy didn't know him and he didn't need his protection, he could handle himself.

Pulling free he kept his usual calm exterior. "Thanks for the offer."

Leaving, he felt the eyes on him as he walked to his next class.

He went through English feeling jittery. 

Why had he been such a jerk? He presumed it was just not wanting to let anybody in, he'd always done that. 

No one did lone wolf better than Brian O'Conner. The scrawny but attractive kid who actually worked in class, though that may have been due to him not having any friends to talk to.

As the time slowly ticked by till the end of the school day he found himself dwelling on his thoughts, going over what had happened earlier.

Once he'd left he spent the next few days thinking it over and over.

It seemed like a pretty tough neighbourhood, maybe he needed to ally himself to someone so that he wouldn't have his ass kicked again. Dom was offering? So why not take the offer, he seemed like a pretty cool guy, maybe they might become friends. Then again it could be a prank, fool the new guy.

He should take the risk. What could possibly go wrong? He might even make a friend, beats spending every day alone and in silence.

So when the bell rung to let them know school was out that Thursday he practically jogged outside, heading toward the school gates before stopping, eyes flicking about to find the person he was looking for.

There.

He spotted the flash of white teeth, brown eyes and olive skin.

He quickly cut through the crowd, getting a few mutters of indignation as he nearly tripped over a few parents.

"Dom!" He called before he reached him.

As he walked up he suddenly felt a little nervous.

Coming up a few feet from him he lifted his chin a little, they were nearly the same height so it wasn't that he was looking up, it was a sign of his defiance, that he was confident.

"What's the catch?" He watched the flicker of thoughts on the other's face before he slowly cracked a smile.

"No catch Brian. Just a simple offer of friendship, that's all." 

"Friendship? I thought you were offering help to stop that other kid from turning me into a Piñata."

"Well, can't it be both?"

Brian frowned a tad. It was all so weird that a popular, clearly socially active person would offer such a thing to the outcast new kid.

He paused before quietly replying. "Okay"

That made the grin grow and he found himself with an arm slung round his shoulder. It was friendly and comforting, a nice weight on his shoulders and he found himself grinning too.

Dom lead him toward the group and they introduced themselves.

Letty was the bubblegum girl, Jessie was the one who wore the tatty looking beanie, Leon was the cool dude- who he suspected he would get along well with, and Vince was the tall and scowly one.

They all seemed pretty friendly actually, if not a little hesitant but it was obvious that Dom called the shots and what he did or who he asked to be his friend wasn't argued with.

After a light chat he glanced at his watch and realized he should get home as he needed to cook his mom dinner and do his homework.

"Nice to meet you all but I have to go"

Dom smiled at him before pulling him into a shoulder bump.

"Come over this Sunday. We're having a barbecue."

Brian nodded before waving to the rest of them and leaving, feeling his chest fill with happiness. It was going just how he'd hoped, how could it go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope I made it obvious who was who xD
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
